Autumn Love
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: "Kau itu seperti daun maple, kecil, kuat, dan tak tergoyahkan.../"Kalau aku daun maple, kau seperti api yang menghancurkan daun itu hingga menjadi abu."/ For SHDL. warning: inside.


"Ups, maaf sengaja."

"Gwahahahaha…"

"Dasar Uchiha itu. Bajumu kotor Hinata-chan, ayo aku bantu bersihkan."

.

"Mencari ini?"

"A-ah, ya. Bo-boleh aku ambil bu-bukuku?"

"Ambil jus tomat… di lantai dasar!"

"Ta-tapi sebentar lagi ma-masuk, dan i-ini lantai ti-"

"Hn. Kalau begitu ku buang."

"A-ah, ba-baiklah."

.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Bantu aku piket!"

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak pi-piket ha-hari ani."

"B.A.N.T.U A.K.U SEKARANG!"

"Ba-baik!"

.

"Awas tikus!"

"Kyaa…"

"Tch, turun dari pangkuanku! Enak saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun."

.

"Emh, kalau dilihat-lihat, kau itu cantik ya?"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalau dilihat dari gedung tinggi pakai sedotan."

"Gwahahaha…"

"KALIAN! Berhenti mentertawakannya."

Itulah Sasuke dengan sifat jahilnya, yang 'sangat ku benci' dan itulah Naruto, dengan sifat penolongnya yang 'aku sukai'.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AUNTUMN LOVE by Kimidori hana

Warning: AU, OOC –maybe-, typo or miss-typo –maybe-, Alur kecepetan –maybe-, dsb.

A/N: Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk 'SasuHina Days Love, SasuHina lovers, n all readers –kalau ada-. Cerita ini hanya fiksi, apa dila ada kesamaan cerita, itu semua bukan sesuatu yang di sengaja, and No bashing chara.

-Happy reading n Enjoy-

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Srek…. Srek….

Suara daun dan sapu yang saling bergesekan terdengar di halaman belakang sekolah, dimana seorang gadis berambut indigo dan pria dengan style emo berada. Sang gadis menyapu dan sang pria membawa tumpukan daun yang telah terkumpul ke tempat sampah untuk di bakar. Sesekali mereka mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka harus membersaihkan halaman belakang sekolah KSHS –salah satu sekolah terbesar di Jepang- yang luasnya tidak bisa diremehkan, dari daun-daun yang berserakan di musim gugur.

Inilah akibatnya kalau berbuat macam-macam saat pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Dan… siapa lagi pembuat kekacauan itu selain mereka Sasuke, yang dengen isengnya melempari Hinata dengan pesawat kertas mainan.

Awalnya sih baik-baik saja, tapi saat melempar pesawat kertas yang ketiga, pesawat kertas itu mendarat dengan mulus di tubuh Ibiki-sensei yang –tanpa sasuke duga- ada di sebelah Hinata. Parahnya, Ibiki-sensei membaca pesan yang ada di dalam pesawat itu, yang bertuliskan:

'Tak ku sangka, Hinata hyuuga suka memperhatikanku diam-diam.'

Membuat mereka tak bisa mengelak dari kesalahan. Sasuke, karena terang-terangan meelempar pesawat kertas dan Hinata, karena ketahuan lebih memperhatikan Sasuke daripada pelajarannya. Walaupun yang di perhatikan Hinata bukan Sasuke, melainkan teman sebangkunya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang pun begitu, diam-diam, gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu, sedang berlatih sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Saking seriusnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya, memperhatikannya, dan berseringai jahil padanya.

"WOI DUBE! ADA YANG MEMP-hmph…" Belum selesai sasuke berbicara a.k.a berteriak, Hinata sudah membekap mulut Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar panik, takut kalau Sasuke member tahu naruto kalau dia memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Untunglah bagi Hinata, karna sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke, begitupun teman-temannya yang lain.

'Apa-apaan kau, membekap mulutku seenaknya!" bentak sasuke, setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Hinata dari mulutnya.

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun. Ku mohon jangan beri tahu Naruto-kun soal yang tadi," ucap Hinata memelas.

"kau menyukainya, eh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

Sasuke tak perlu jawaban Hinata. Dengan melihat rona merah di pipinya saja Sasuke yakin, jawabanya 'Ya'.

"Tch, menyerah saja, kau itu bukan type-nya…" Sasuke sengaja member jeda pada kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata. Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"… lagi pula si Baka Dobe hanya menyukai Sakura."

Terkejut. Tanpa Sasuke duga, Hinata berani menatap matanya. Oniks vs lavender.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya kalau belum mencoba, 'kan?" Senyum mengakhiri ucapan Hinata. Walau sasuke tahu senyum itu terkesan di paksakan.

"Tch, terserah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata, menuju sebuah pohon maple yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang duduk bersandar di pohon maple tersebut. Kedua lengannya di masukan dalam saku celana, dan di sepasang telinganya terpasang headset, yang memperdengarkan berbagai lagu. Matanya terpejam menikmati untaian lagu yang mengalun merdu. Semilir angin musim gugur, mempermainkan helaian raven pemuda itu.

"Ke-keren," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Wajahnya memerah setelah ia sadar pada apa yang di ucakpkannya. Setelahnya, ia menampar-nampar pipinya pelan yang merona itu, sempari merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sisanya, ku serahkan padamu."

Hinata tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Tapi hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda itu.

Ia memukul jidatnya, setelah sadar apa yang di maksud Sasuke adalah tugas mereka yang belum selesai. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menuruti perintah pemuda itu, dan mengerjakannya sendirian.

'Akhirnya seperti ini juga. Menyebalkan.'

Kata 'juga' berarti bukan hanya sekali ini saja Hinata mengerjakan tagasnya dan Sasuke seorang diri.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang leleh dan takbertenaga ini ke atas kasur. Bayangkan saja, membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah seorang diri, itu sangat melelahkan. Walaupun awalnya di bantu Sasuke, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya sendiri juga.

Drrt… drrt…

Ada sms masuk rupanya. Dengan melas ku ambil handpone yang tergeletak di samping tubuhku. Segera saja aku bangkit dari tidurku, begitu tahu siapa pengirim sms itu. Senyum mengembang di bibirku saat akan membaca sms itu.

From: Naruto-kun

D hkm lgi eh? Spt.y kw ska skli d hkm brg c TEME! Hahaha… :D

Aku mengembungkan pipiku saat membaca sms darinya. Enak saja, masa di hokum senang? Bareng sasuke lagi. Tidak mungkin.

From: Hinata

Enak aja! .

Knpa bsa tahu?

From: Naruto-kun

Y y y, bcnda kok. Q smpt liat x'n b2 td… :p

Skrg pa lgi yg d lkkn.y smpai kw d hkm?

Aku pun menghela nafas dan menceritakan semua lewat sms. Aku memang terbiasa menceritakan keluh-kesahku padanya. Mulai dari kelakuan jahil Sasuke, sampai perasaanku padanya. Tentu saja aku misalkan memjadi 'temanku yang menyukai seseorang'.

Sudah seminggu ini aku dan naruto-kun rutin sms-an. Itu membuat kami menjadi lebih dekat. Walaupun kami dekat lewat sms, tapi entah kenapa di dunia nyata, aku belum pernah berbicara secara pribadi dengannya. Mungkin hanya sebatas sapaan dan taguran saja, sama seperti hari-hari sebelum aku dan Naruto-kun sms-an. Bahkan Naruto-kun belum pernah sekali pun menelponku. Tapi, sudah beberapa kali Naruto-kun menolongku dari kejahilan-kejahilan Sasuke dan tertawaan teman-teman. Itulah sebabnya, aku munyukainya.

Kalau di piker-pikir, entah kenapa aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu, daripada denan Naruto-kun . tentu saja 'dekat' dalam artian yang berbeda. Huff… memikirkanya, membuatku badmood.

.

.

.

Aku, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun mengajakku makan bersama di atap. Ini kali pertama aku berkumpul dengan mereka. Rasanya… canggung.

SEMANGAT! Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bias lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Aku akan berusaha agar Naruto-kun bias melihatku.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku buat onigiri ap-apa ka-kau ma-"

"Sakura-chaaan, aku minta onigirimu ya ya ya?"

"Tidak baka, onigiri ini khusus untuk Sasuke-kun!"

"Ka-kalau kau ma-mau ka-kau bo-"

"Sakura-chan pelit. Ayolah… lagipula si Teme gak akan mau makan onigiri buatanmu!"

"Huff… nah, daripada mubazir."

"Yey, Sakura-chan baik!"

Dua kali. Dua kali kata-kataku dihiraukan olehnya. Mencoba berpikir positif, pasti alas an Naruto-kun tidak menggubris kata-kataku karena suaraku terlalu pelan. Ya, pasti begitu.

'Tidak apa-apa Hinata, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha kau tidak boleh menyerah!' aku mencoba menyamangati dariku sendiri.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang asyik mengobrol, sambil memakan onigiri bersama. Aku berusaha masuk di antara obrolan mereka. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Aku merutuki suaraku yang terlalu kecil ini.

Ku paksakan senyum saat mereka menoleh ke arahku. Aku bagai kan ulat tanaman. Hama. Aku hanya pengganggu, padahal sudah jelas kalau Naruto-kun itu menyukai Sakura-san. Aku sama sekali tidak di hiraukan saat Naruto-kun bersamanya.

Kami-sama… kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

Ku rasakan mataku mulai panas, dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Perlahan-lahan ku seret kakiku mundur, menciptakan jarak cukup jauh dari mereka. Berusaha aku menahan air mata agar tidak jatuhdengan mencengkeram kuat kotak bekalku.

"Anak cengeng sepertimu tidak pantas pura-pura tegar. Menyedihkan."

Aku tersentak, kenapa ada Sasuke di sampingku? Mungkin, tanpa ku sadari aku berjalan mundur kearahnya. Memang, sedari tadi sasuke tidak bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya, yang menurutnya 'berisik' itu. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri dengan i-pond kesayanganya di belakang.

'Lama-lama kotak bekalmu itu hancur kalau kau memegangnya seperti atu."

'Akh," kagetku karena tiba-tiba saja sasuke merebut kotak bekalku.

Tanpa kata-kata, sasuke langsung memakan onigiri buatanku. Aku hanya bias memperhatikannya yang memakan bekalku dangan lahap. Entah masakanku yang enak atau dia sedang lapar, dalam sekejap onigiriku sudah habis setengahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat lucu. Beda sekali dengan wajah arogan dan seringai jahil yang sering ia perlihatkan padaku. Untuk sesaat, aku dapat melupakan sifat buruknya padaku.

Tunggu, bukanya Sasuke tidak suka onigiri?

"Ne, Sasuke-kun bu-bukannya ka-kau tidak su-suka onigiri?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Siapa bilang?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Na-naruto-kun bilang, kau tidak mau makan onigiri buatan Sakura-san. Lalu kenapa kau-"

"kalau aku tidak mau makan onigiri Sakura, belum tentu aku tidak mau makan onigiri buatanmu, 'kan?" Aku tersipu mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula, aku gak tega lihat anak orang nangis gara-gara makanannya gak ada yang mau makan," lanjutnya dengan seringai khasnya. Menyesal aku pernah tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi kasahan Sa-mphp…" Belum selesai berbicara mulutku sudah di sympal onigiri oleh Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa, aku memakan onigiri tersebut. Saat akan bicara lagi, mulutku sudah di sumpal lagi olehnya.

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Dengan begitu kau diam 'kan?"

.

.

.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, 16.45. ini sudah sangat sore, sebagian besar siswa di KSHS sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang termasuk aku.

Aku pulang sore karena harus menyelesaikan tugas piket seorang diri. Entah kenapa hari ini teman-teman yang piket bersamaku, izin piket karna ada urusan. Karena tidak tega, aku mengizinkan mereka untuk pulang duluan, sementara aku yang piket.

Aku mempercepat jalanku, ketika kulihat langit yang mulai hitam. Sepertinya akan hujan. Benar saja, saat sampai di gerbang, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras, di sertai kilat dan petir.

Oh, tidak. Aku takut petir. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bias kembali ke sekolah untuk berteduh. Kakiku tidak bias di gerakan. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Aku tersungkur ke tanah dan menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ti-tidak hiks… tidak hiks… hiks…" ucapku disela isak tangisku.

'Seseorang tolong aku…'

"Hinata!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya tidak asing, ini… Sasuke-kun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku. Aku tak menjawab, aku benar-benar takut. Tak mendapat respon, ia menggendongku. Selanjutnya semua terasa gelap, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, agar bias melihat dengan jelas. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah Sasuke yang tengah mengompres keningku.

"Eng… dimana ini?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau ada di apartemenku. Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

"Berapa la-lama aku pingsan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Sekitar 5 jam."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Berarti sekarang sekitar jam 10 malam. Keluargaku pasti khawatir. Seakan bias membaca pikiranku, Sasuke pun member tahu kalau dia sudah memberitahu keluargaku tentabg keberadaanku.

"Teramakasih karena sudah menolongku," ucapku tulus.

"Hn."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kami. Sampai aku tersadar bahwa baju yang ku pakai bukanlah baju seragamku, melainkan kaos berwarna putih yang kebesaran. Apa sasuke yang…

" Yang mengganti bajumu Matsuri, tetangga sebelah." Lagi-lagi pikiranku terbaca olehnya.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" Saauke bertanya dengan nada… khawatir?

"Aku… punya tra-trauma dengan petir. Waktu kecil, aku hampir tersambar petir. Untulah waktu itu ada sebuah pohon besar, sehingga aku tidak tersambar." Ucapku tanpa tergagap.

"Oh, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, nanti besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Kau tak usah khawatir." Takjub. Kenapa dia bias membaca semua pikiranku?

Akhirnya, akupun menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Tak pernah ku sangka, ternyata Sasuke sebaik ini.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubunganku dan Sasuke menjadi lebih baik. Aku sudah jarang di jahili Sasuke lagi. Bahkan boleh dikatakan kalau sekarang kami berteman.

Tapi suatu kejadian membuatku membencinya. Benar- benar membencinya.

Flashback on

Aku terbiasa pulang paling akhir, karena aku benci berdesak desakan. Saat akan pulang, aku menemukan seduah handphone plip berwana putih milik Sasuke. Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto-kun untuk meminta tolong padanya, mengembalikan handphone sasuke. Berhubung Naruto-kun ada latihan sepakbola, jadi dia pasti masih ada di sekolah. Aku sms saja agar tidak mengganggu latihanya.

From: Hinata

Naruto-kun, setelah latihan bisakah menemuiku d kls?

Send

Drrt… drrt…

Tiba-tiba HP sasuke bergetar. Aku melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, siapa tahu penting. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya melihat siapa pengirimnya.

From: Hinata

Aku buka smsnya. Dan sama presis seperti yang aku kirimkan pada Naruto-kun. Apa mungkin yang selama ini smsan denganku itu Sasuke? Air mataku sudah tak bias di bendung. Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya. Pantas saja Naruto-kun bersikap acuh padaku, karena memang dia tak tahu-menahu kalau aku sering sms-an denganya –yang ternyata Sasuke. Aku sudah terlanjur berpikiran buruk padanya. Dan itu semua gara-gara dia.

"Hinata, kau melihat Hpku?" Tanya Sasuke saat memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, HAH?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, aku langsung membentaknya.

"Melakukun apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau, jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura jadi Naruto-kun, heh? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU. BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMPERBUDAKKU DAN MENJAHILIKU? KENAPA KAU HARUS PURA-PURA JADI NARUTO-KUN!" Aku benar-benar emosi, sampai tanpa sadar aku melelpar Hp Sasuke-kun sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Hinata!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Semua suah jelas. Kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita, ya 'kan? Padahal aku senang sekali akhirnya Naruto-kun mengakui keberadaanku. Tapi hiks…"

Mataku terbelalak, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya, sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE." Dengan begitu aku meninggalkanya, yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Flashback off

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku tak pernah berbicara lagi padanya bahkan aku sama sekali tak mau melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

Aku menangis di bawah pohon maple yang pernah di gunakan Sasuke untuk istirahat saat mengerjakan hukuman dari Ibiki-sensei. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau hari ini terjadi juga, hari dimana Naruto-kun menyatakan cintanya untuk Sakura-san. Aku tahu hari ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi saksi terjalinnya hubungan mereka.

"Hiks… kenapa semua terasa tidak adil bagiku, hiks.. hiks…" percuma aku bicara begini, toh tak ada yang akan mempedulikanku.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Kenapa harus dia yang ada di sini? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa selalu Sasuke?

"Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu itu Hinata!" perintahnya sembari menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" perintahku sambil menepis tangannya. Dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lapatan lututku.

"Hah… padahal ku pikir kau itu seperti daun maple, kecil, kuat, dan tak tergoyahkan. Walaupun kau di terpa angin berapa kali pun. Tapi tetap saja, kalau angin yang menerpamu terlalu kuat, kau tak bisa bertahan akhirnya gugur bersama daun lain."

"Kalau aku daun maple, kau seperti api yang membakar daun maple menjadi hancur berkeping-keping," balasku sinis.

"Begitu ya… tapi apa kau tahu, yang sebenarnya di pikirkan api? Kau hanya melihat luarnya saja, tapi kau tak tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam…" Sekarang aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"… Api membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping untuk membuatnya lebih berguna, ia menjadikan daun itu menjadi unsur karbon, yang dapat menambah unsur hara tanah, membuat tanah lebih subur. Sehinggaa akan tumbuh tunas baru. Lagi pula, api tidak akan tega melihatnya di injak-injak manusia atau di permainkan oleh angin. Ia selalu menunggumu menghampirinya…"

Sedikitnya aku mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Yang di maksud daun maple adalah aku, api Sasuke, dan angin mungkin Naruto-kun. Apakah ini perasaan Sasuke-kun yang sebenarnya padaku?

"Dan… aku harus berterimakasih pada angin, yang membuat api lebih mudah meraih daun itu." Saauke mengakhiri ucapanya. Sekarang aku mengerti, jadi sifatnya selama ini hanya agar aku berpaling padanya dan melupakan Naruto-kun yang akan menyakiti hidupku. Aku yakin, aku tak akan salah pilih lagi.

Cup

Aku mengecup pipinya pelan, dan berlari meninggalkanya yang terbengong-bengong.

"Aku akan merubah api menjadi matahari, agar bias menemani tunas tumbuh dengan baik," teriaku dari kejauhan. Sekilas aku melihat senyum tipisnya, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

OWARI

.

.

.

Huah…. Benar-benar penuh perjuangan. Ending yang buruk!

Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Review?

HAPPY SHDL!


End file.
